The Bet that started my life
by All Hallows eve baby
Summary: Bella and Edward go to school together but Edward always makes fun of her on a bet he sleep with her, When Bella finds out she is hurt but from the that one night of passion bella carries a secert. with M content
1. First Day

Bella starts

Today is the first day of my Junior year, yuppie not. My two best friend Alice Cullen and Roselia Hale

are happy but they are popluar and everyone makes fun of me. I'm plain jain I have dark brown hair with a taint

of red and brown eyes nothing special. I dress to my like jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie.I look at my alarm o'clock

it time to get up and take a shower. I went into the bathroom turned on the hot water and jumped in twnety mintues later

I jumped out. Putting the towel around me I went to my room and got dressed. Looking over to the clock i cursed it was

almost seven so running do the stair I nearly fell. Shit thank god mom and phil got me a new Black 2009 Audi for my birthday

my truck would never make it. Grabbing a gronla bar and a water and went to my car. Driving to school I hoped I had a good

year, that Lauren Tiplon ,Jessica Stanley, and Edward Cullen left me alone. They alway bother me and worst that Edward my best

friends brother.I finally made it to school to see Alice, her boyfriend Jasper also Rose twin, Rose, Emment, and Edward. I park in the

spot next to them and jumped out and smile at Alice. "Bella were did you get that car?" Rose asked slightly blushing "Mom and Phil gave

me present when I was in Phoenix." I smiled then " So they fely bad for you smelly belly" it felt like i was smacked in the face so I looked

down. " Eddie if your going to be a asshole go find somone who likes you." emment said smiling.I chuckled looking up Edward was shooting

glares at me and walks away. " We should go and get are class lists and see if we match up." Alice starts to boucne off with Jasper and the guys

with me trailing behind. I really miss the old Edward the kind, nice, gentlemen but he changed once we got to High School. The day flown bye at

lunch Alice was talking about a party and said I had to go. Great more people to hate me, Edward started to laugh "Bella going to go this will be good."

All his friends started to laugh then alice gets pissed and looks a her brother " Edward if you keep this up I'll tell mom how you are really treating Bella and

we all know she hates you friend even the whores you hang out with. She loves Bella." I smiled at her Esme did love me we got alone great. The girls Edward

hangs out with were mad and so was Edward. " You won't" she smiles " Try me" . Him and His friend leave the table." Thank God it friday and the party tonight."

Rose smiles and say" Who starts a new school year on a friday" we all shrug next class was biology with Edward he ignores me so it went bye quickly.

Then last was Gym the whole gang was in it, but I sat out. We changed and went to the parking lot Alice and Rose were coming over to get ready and the boys would det up.

**Edward Pov**

It was the end of the day, Lauren and I were talking when she starts to smile " Edward what would you do if we made a bet." I looked at her funny and said" I would go through

with it Why." she smiled evilly" I Bet you can't get Bella Swan to sleep with you tonight." I started to smirk " What does the winner get." and she smiles and winks "Anything they want."

" Your on and when I win it going to be great." ahe laughs and walks to her car I get in mine to go home and get ready. Tonight I will have her she will love me by the end of the night. Man I'm going to have to act nice and shit.


	2. The Party and Goodbyes

**The Party Edward Pov**

Emment, Jasper and I just finished getting ready for the party. I need to make it seem that I wanted to be with Bella, so

they can help they will not know about the bet until monday at lunch. Yeah They will be pissed but so what."Jazz,EmI know I've been

an ass lately but i need you help." they looked shocked but they nodded this is going to be easy." See I really like Bella and I'm sick of being

a jerk to her." jasper watching me carefully" Why now, you have been a ass to her for three years." then emment looks at me weridly " Yeah

i don't get it." thinking i came out with what I thought first "Well it's not easy for me to have real feelings for somone you know" they nodded

they are so believeing this I smile" I need you to tell Rose and Alice to let me talk to her leave us alone I want to talk to her." They nodded saying yes

that i should go and get ready running up the stairs. Hell I'm going to win this easily smorking to myself I jumped in the shower and got ready the girls will

be here soon. Then I hear the girls laughing leaving the room to go down stair I see Bella. OMG she locks Beautiful in a midnight dress that goes to

her knees with black flats and just a touch of make-up. I can't wait for tonight smiling.

**Bella Pov **

I turn to see Edward smiling at me, and starts to walk over" Hey Bella you look beautiful" blushing looking down "Thank you" heazing the girls say how cute.

God they were trying to kill me. Edward asked me if we could go talk, we went up to his room. He tpld me how sorry he was for treating me badly and that he wanted

to hangout woth me tonight. The Edward I knew was back I smilied, tonight we were all drinking the party was huge. Edward stayed by my side all night. We started to dance

one thing lead to another and we were in his room making out on the bed. He was so handsome, this night I lost my virginity to Edward. We fell alseep together, I woke up to voice

I was faced the other way. "Edward you were great so now you won the bet." i heard chuckling my eyes started to sting " Yeah I did not think it would be that easy," they both laughed

"Hey get out of here because if she wakes up were screwed" Lauren laughed saying" Yeah see you monday at lunch." I hear the door shut and Edward climb back into the bed putting

his arm around me. We were still naked I acted alseep while he played with my hair about an hour later. I got out of his bed and got dress he was still alseep, it was five in the morning so I went quitly

making sure I had ever thing I made it to my car and drove away crying. I can't believe what just happen and got home to see charlie pasing the floor. I ranto him hugging him crying. he

turn to me " Bella you were to be home five hours ago were you baby girl." he looked at me " Baby girl why are you crying" he lead me to the couch. "Daddy I screwed up, I was so

stupid." he looked at me "Baby what happened!" so I told him every thing that I slept with Edward and How I was a bet for him. Shaking his head he said" Baby girl I know you made a

mistake and if you need anything you know me and your mom here for you." i was shocked why was he not diappointed in me he noticed and spoke up " Baby things happen if i never

made that mistake with your mom you would not be here. So no I'm not dissappointed in you I love you baby." and I started to cry again " Thank you daddy." Then the phone rang it

was six in the morning dad went to get it when he came back he said it was Alice and them they would be over in three hours that when I made up my mind. "Daddy I'm going to see

mom for a week I need her right now." he smiled sadly " Baby just come home in that week please your all I have left." I started yto cry more and hugged my father to death. " Of

course daddy i can't leave you ever." he smiled and told me to get my stuff. I ran up stairs and got all my stuff together and called mom to tell her I'm on my way to see her.I saw

dad he grabbed my stuff and put it in my trunk and hugged me still crying said "daddy I'll be home in a week promise." he kissed my foreheadand smiled "I know baby girl

but I love you and be careful." i nodded. My cell started to go off it was Alice dad said he'll take care of it and then I jumped in the car waving goodbye to my dad. And started my

drive to Phoenix.


	3. All is Known

**Edward's Pov**

The sun is sunhine through my room blinding me, feeling around for Bella. Opening noticed she was not there. Where the hell did she go i said thinking to myself . Looking

at the clock it read **5:30, **I got out of my bed naked as the day I was born. Last night show me a new light to Bella, I never really understood why I made fun of her. She a kind, caring,

loving girl and I'm a bastard who made a bet. God I hope she dosen't find out thinking back to last night every thing was perfect when I was with her. She makes me smile,laugh and lets

me be the real me not the fake Edward the one I am with Lauren. Hell I lied to her so she would leave and I was with Bella holding her and playing with her hair while she slept in my arms.

She always had that hold on me but I'm a prick, nasty, coldhearted she ahh!!!! I can't get her out of my head. I walked over to my dresser put on a pair of boxer when a

knock on my door I grabbed a shirt pulling it over and yelled "**Come in"**. Alice walked im with Jasper she was furrowing "Have you seen Bella she gone like her car and every thing."

shaking my head no and told her " She was gone when I woke ?" she looked shocked and said "What" I just looked at her "Whats. What" now you can tell she angry "Why

was my best friend in your room." I looked at her and said "like you don't know" she just started to cry "Why Edward did you have sex with ." then she pulled out her phone

and called Bella not once did she pick up. And alice called several times then called her house at the other end "Hello" it was charlie " Hi cheif Swan its alice is Bella home?" "yes she

alseep Why!" alice breathed deeply "Can you tell her when she wakes up we will be there at noon." he heisated for a mintue " Sure alice I'll tell her" Alice turn and said bye to Cheif Swan

and then the line went died. She turned around she was still crying " Edward if I lose my best friend because of you I'll never talk to you again" now that shocked me. Alice would never say

but she was upset her Jasper left shacking his head shutting the door. My heart was rading like something was going to happen so I pulled out my phone and called Bella but she did not

pick up. I was worried now because how early did she leave and will she talk to me. God why am I a prick. Oh well I go and see her at noon. Wait ing til non i got my homework done, and

cleaned my room and laid backon my bed. Thinking back to last night god I think I may have been in love with Bella forever but to much of an ass to say so. I looked over to my clock it

was 11:30, running down stair seeing it clean I went and found the gang in the kicthen talk. " Hey guys are you ready to go and see Bella" all turned and looked at me in shock and nod

their heads. We all got into are cars and made it to Bella house to see her car was gone, then in the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong. We all got out and run to Bella front

door rang the door bell. We heard someone yell one minute then a boy in his teens came to the door and opened it my eyes narrowed Why was he here. " Can I help You" alice spoke

up" Yes can we see Bella" and he looked lost for words and said "Come in" and we made to the living room to see charlie cry and he looked up and saw us " Hey guys sorry but she not

here" We were all lost for words " Where is she charlie" asked alice and was shaking his head and said " To Phoenix" then I said " Why" oh god if looks could kill I would be

died right now. Charlie looked pissed and said" Lets see my daughter had a few drinks hang ouy with you then slept with you. Oh yeah you slept with her on a bet. You see Edward

when you though she was asleep she heard you and lauren talking- I paled and knew everyone was looking at me and oh were they pissed- she wait til you fall asleep but you woke up

and told her to come back to bed and then when she knew you were out. She came home and told me." Oh no no no she lmows god shit fuck. " When is she coming back" i asked "In a

week and if you come near my baby girl I will arested you." i just pald more no no he will not keep me way. I will set thing right I have to. I looked at him and cried and I do not cry and

begged " Please cheif let me fix this, I know I made this bet but when I was with her and not like that I'm comfortable I'm me not someone else please don't keep me away." I can tell the

guys were still pissed but they soften up a bit with what I said at least. Charlie smiled and said" You hurt her agiain no one will find your body do you understand me" i paled and said yeas

when everyone laught at me. We all talked and he told me if I don't change I will lode her and I will not let that happen. One week I can wait.


	4. we meet again

I' ve been living with my mother for three month, yes I know I told charlie that I would be back in a week. I just couldn't go back yet but I'm

packing my stuff up and going back, my dad needs me. After packing up the car I said bye to mom and Phil. Its been a hard month a few weeks again I

found out I was pregant with twins. It hurts because I was stupid and I will not let that piece of shit near my babies. I may be young but I'll have my dad

and Jocab so I will be good. I still have my jod working at the diner so I'll have money for them. What am I going to tell my best friends, hell i can't look

at Edward like he's changed yah right when pigs fly. Going to school will be hard I will be made fun for being pregant but I would not change it for the

world. I just pasted the Entering Forks, Charlie didn't no I was coming back yet.

Getting to my house it looked the same, after getting everything in the house I noticed we had no food and I for one is hungry. It's noon so I can

go to the store and see get food. When I got there it was fairly emtpy so I went in I got vegatables, some meats, snacks, juice, charlies soda, and etc.

When I got to the register the old lady asked how far along I was " About Three months with twins" then I heard a gasp and spun around to come face

to face with Esme. " Bella sweetie I've missed you so much" running up to me and hugging the life out of me. I started to cry when she lets go and she

smiles and looks at my tummy and puts her hand their " My grandbabies, god Bella why didn't you tell us looking at me I looked to the floor. "It's

hard Esme I was used by your son" I saw her flinch " I'm sorry that was har-" but she cut me off " No Bella it was not it true my son a ass for what he

did and he is changing his ways" shaking my head no. " Esme he your son but I don't think he has changed" she smiled sadly and asked when was she

going to she me next. I told her soon and that she can only tell Carlisle no one else yet. She said she loved me before I left I got the Audi pack up

with food and went home and had lunch and went to bed. I woke up two hours later to banging on the door and screaming god who ever it is, is

going to give me a headache.

I made it to the door and unlocked it to see Alice, Laruen, Edward, Rose, Emment and Jasper all turn and look at me. I put my hand over my stomach to

sheild my babies. Then said " Why are you here?!" their eyes about to fall out of their sockets. " Stop Staring" I said emment recovered first and came towards me

"Belly you got a belly." place his hand on my tummy while we laugh. Emment and I were always this close like we were siblings." Wow Belly your huge." I smiled and

said "Well that happen when you find out your having twins." thats when I hear two sqeauls to see rose and alice coming at me. They hugged me laughing saying at the

same time "We're happy your back home and having babies." I smiled at them. Then it faded when I seen the two people I hate the most. " Why are you two here

because your not welcome here or near me." laruen starts to laugh while I'm glaring. " What a whore you are , you could not keep your legs close. I

could see everyone getting mad at her but I smiled. " Laruen I feel sorry for you, hey I maybe pregant but at least I could tell you who the father of my babies is."

she stopped laughing while I finished " you would have to get a patertilty test because you been with who. Oh Yeah Edward, Tyler,Eric, Michael, anda few other

but yet I'm the whore." Boy was she mad " Fuck you Swan" I smiled and said "No Thank- you my babies could catch something" . Everyone was laughing but

Edward and her then edward speaks up "Bella I'm the father of those baby so can we talk a few minute." i look at him "No Edward I don't want you near me

or my take your whore and leave and do not look back." he went to talk but Emment stopped him " Lauen , Edward leave and do not come here

okay." After they left we stayed in the living room and talked . When Charlie got home he was so glad to see me we all had dinner together and which a movie

before the left at 10:00. I was tired tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. This woman

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it. Bella is pregnant with my child or children. I wish she would let me talk to sure as hell didn't help when lauren showed like

be her friend and then more people wanted her their. And No I AM NOT THE FATHER OF LAUREN DAUGHTER. Truth be told Bella was my first and

only till this day.I am on my way back home to talk to my EVERYTHING NO MORE SECERTS. I am hopeful that Bella beuatiful Bella let

me be her friend then more. This past few months I hanged out with Charlie, got to know him and him I. I pulled up to my house got out of the car and went to see

my momma.(yes I am a momma's boy will be til the day I die.) I found my momma in the kitchen cooking dinner.

I went behind her and gave her a hug. Which scared the fuck out of her, when she turn she noticed I was crying. Hell I didn't notice but momma did.

"Baby boy, tell momma whats wrong" she asked leading me to the leaving room to the baby blue lazy boy chair. Once she sat down I sat on her lap but I didn't

want to kill her so half my body was on the side of her."Momma I screwed up. I noticed Bella came home today and I went to see her and lauren showed up

no she thinks I'm with lauren but I'm not I promise and and she pregnant with my babies." i started to cry harder while momma rubbed my back. My head laying on

her chest. " Oh baby boy I know she pregnant I ran into Bells at the store buying food." she paused looking at me " you need to let her trust you because doesn't want

you near her or her babies. I want to see them and her so you need to fix this, Okay?" she said in a soft voice. I nod against her chest.

We sat their for awhile til my father got home. Hell we didn't not hear him even come in. " Look at this still a mooma boy Edward." I narrowed my

eyes azt him and stuck out my tongue andd said " So, I would be talking you run to your momma too." he looked like a fish out of water " Who told you that?" i

smirked " Your momma dad!" my dad just pouted. " So she my momma I can." i chuckled " Not when your close to your forties" my momma started to laugh so

hard. And sazid " Boys cut it out and Carlisle hunny I now you go and see your momma like my Edward comes to me for help so both knock it off." she said

Laughing. We both pouted.

" Can we have dinner now so we can talk" I said. Through out dinner we talk about Bella and the babies. I have children on the way I' m excited to

become a father. After dinner I helped my with the dishes. Then went up to my room to listen to music then i though of the perfect song for Bella I would sign to her.

(Its Maxwell this woman love this song.)

Pray God You Can Cope I'll Stand Outside This Woman's Work This Woman's Worth Ooh, It's Hard On A Man Now His Part Is Over Now Starts The Craft... Of The Father

[Bridge]  
I Know You've Got A Litte Life In You Yet I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left

[Course]  
I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show,  
I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,  
All The Things We Should've Said That I Never Said,  
All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,  
All The Things We Should've Given But I Didn't,  
Oh Darling Make It Go,  
Make It Go Away...

Give Me These Moments,  
Give Them Back To Me,  
Give Me A Little Kiss,  
Give Me Your...

(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
Give Me Your Hand Baby, (I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)  
Give Me Your Pretty Hand,  
(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
Ooh My,  
(I Know You've Got Alot Of Strength Left)  
Your Love Child,  
(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
Whatever You Need,  
(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)  
Give Me Your Hand,  
(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
Give Me Your Hand Babe (I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)

I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show Baby,  
I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,  
Of All The Things We Should've Said That We Never Said,  
All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,  
All The Things That You Wanted From Me,  
All The Things That You Needed From Me,  
All The Things We Should Have Given But I Didn't,  
Oh Darling Make It Go Away Now,  
Just Make It Go Away..

Listening to these lyrics over and over again. I really hope Bella talk to my soon. I started to drift asleep leaving the world behind me for tonight. 


	6. home

Bella's Pov

I really love being back home, home with friends and charlie. My mom loved having me with her but she was never their.

I needed my daddy and his support. Laying in bed looking out at the stormy sky thinking about my babies. I have never been this happy

in my whole life. Then theirs Edward I fell for him a long time ago, but he was an ass. I am so navie at times, but I can't find myself to

regret that next. Now I have beautiful babies on the way. I do not want to get hurt I heard someone walking down the

stairs i smiled and got out of my bed.I wanted to see my daddy. I went down stair and seen him in his rocking chair, when he looked

up he smiled waving me over. When I got their he pulled me on his lap, but i went to get off because I'm huge he stopped me.

"No you don't baby girl I've missed you" he said smiling I frowned. " But daddy I'm heavy and huge" I said pauseing"I can break your legs."

daddy laughed so hard I thought we were going to the ground." Baby girl you can't break me your beautiful" I looked down " No i don't Daddy."

Daddy sighed" Baby you are and what do you want to do today it is saturday." I sat back thinking about what I wanted to do today.

"Daddy your going to see billy right?" once he nodded yes I smiled. " Then Jacob can come to see me today." he smiled and said he would go

and call Jake. I got off his lap and went into the kitchen. I started breakfast. I made eggs, bacon , and daddy favorite chocolate chip pancakes

with warmed mapple syrup. After Breakfast daddy told me Jake would be by nine. Since it was five-forty I told dad i was going back to bed.

I fell alseep for a few more hours. I wake up to Jake lay on my side rubbing my very pregnant tummy. I smile up at him " Hey". He looked up

at me and smile " Hey baby bell, I'm so glad your back home." laughing at him I kissed his cheek. "I miss you so much Jakey your my best friend

and my sun you keep me out of the dark.". he smiles sadly. It felt good to be in Jakes arms again. I always fell safe with him. I love Jake like an

older brother. " Baby Bell are you okay your in la la land." I smiled. " I was thinking about everything thats going on."

In the back you can hear Home by michael buble.

"Home"

Another summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone I just wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know

And I ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you Each one a line or two I m fine baby, how are you? Well I would send them but I know that it s just not enough My words were cold and flat And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane Another sunny place I m lucky, I know But I wanna go home Mmmm, I ve got to go home

Let me go home I m just too far from where you are I wanna come home

And I feel just like I m living someone else s life It s like I just stepped outside When everything was going right And I know just why you could not Come along with me 'Cause this was not your dream But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come And gone away In even Paris and Rome And I wanna go home Let me go home

And I m surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone Oh, let me go home Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home I ve had my run Baby, I m done I gotta go home Let me go home It will all be all right I ll be home tonight I m coming back home

We stayed in bed just thinking. I loved that song becaus eit was so true for me. It came for that mann heart when he sung that song,

hell all his songs sound that good.I was happy until Jake had to talk."I know you think Edward has not changed but he has." I sighed " I do not

want to talk about this right now okay." He looked at me and smiled okay.I got up went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower I was feeling faint, so I started to walk to my room when every thing went dark. 


	7. She Is love

Edward's Pov

I woke up early the next morning. I was so happy that Bella's having my children. (I know you think a parent can't be

happy about this but they can my boyfriend is proof with our kids.) I went to downstairs to see my family at the table eating. Alice

would not look at me, " Alice can you stop being a baby!." If looks could kill I would be dead. "No Edward I can't because my

best friend just came back home after three months not a week." she said as she glared at me. Now I was getting angry " Shut

up Alice, this has nothing to do with you" I paused " Stay the hell out of it ." I seethed at her, her glaring back. When Dad got

into it" Edward say your sorry to your sister for rasing your voice." He paused and looked at Alice who was smiling " Alice

you do need to stay out of it. This is Bella and Edward problem to solve" she went to argue but dad cut her off. " No Alice

this is between them." She was so mad she left the table and went to her room.

Then my Cell phone rang it was Jake. "Hey man whats " but was cut off by him. "Edward you need to get to the

hospital, Bella was passed out on the floor in the hall after her shower." I was so shocked. "I'll be there." I looked at my

dad., " You need to come to the hospital with me bellas their and I don't think i can drive myself right now." He jumped

And we ran to the car . We were at the hospital in less than 5 minutes. We went to the front desk and ask what room

Bella swan was in , she told us room 304. Once we got to outside the room charlie, Billy, and Jake were standing their

talking. I ran over and asked "Charlie is she alright are the babies okay?" he looked at me and smiled " Yes, all three

are good Bella was in the hot water to long, but they are fine you can go in and she her." dad and I let out a breath.

I walked and seen Bella sleeping, so I pulled a chair up to her bed and holded her hand.

It's been a good twenty minutes and she still asleep, but i felt myself getting sleepy so i rested my head on her

bed near her stomach and gave it a kiss. Before I feel asleep. I woke to the feel of finger running through my messy

bronze hair. As I snuggled up to the babies in Bella tummy. I slowly came aware of were I was. I looked up to see Bella

rubbing her belly with one hand and the other in my hair with a smile on her face. She was talking to the babies about me

" That your daddy near my tummy I think he really lovess you guys." it was like a quiet whisper. she had just noticed I was

wake, and looked down and blushed. I thought it was cute. "So I know you don't want me never you or the babies but

can you hear me out please!" I looked at her she nodded yes frowning. " I want you to know how sorry I am for how I treated

you and that I made that bet, but at the same time I'm not because then you would not be having my babies." I looked down at

my hand and looked up to see her biting her lower rubby red lips and countined " I know you problay hate me that I get

but I have changed so much. I no longer hang out with anyone. And no lauren either she showed up that you left I felt

like the biggest ass out their because I have been in love with you for the longest time." I looked up to see her crying then said "No

you don't Edward and how do I believe you. For the past three years you made my life hell." I went to talk but got cut off." No

Edward you talked now it's my turn. You think, you can say you love me but I do not believe you. That something your going to

have to show me Edward. So if this is a game you can walk got that door right, now!" she was still crying. I wiped the tears away

and said" I will show you Isabella, because you will believe me one day and I want to be part of your and the babies life." I looked

her in the eyes " we can get through this together. I promise" I smiled at her and pushed her hair over her shoulder. And kissed her

on the lips and told her to more over I laided down with her back to my chest, while I was rubbing her tummy that held are Childern.

I waited till she fell alseep to do the same. For the first time in a long time I was Happy. And Thought of the another song I would

put on a cd disk to give her to show my love. She is Love by parachute.

She Is Love Lyrics I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe.

They call her love, love, love, love, love. (x2)  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
And she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love. (x3)  
She is love, and she is all I need. (x3) 


End file.
